1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a control method thereof and a system for inspecting an application used in a display apparatus and an upgrading apparatus for upgrading the display apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus and a control method thereof and a system for inspecting an application which efficiently inspects whether an application developed by a developer normally operates in corresponding hardware.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes image signals/image data transmitted by various external image supply sources or stored in the display apparatus to display an image on a display panel provided in the display apparatus. For example, a display apparatus which is provided to general users includes a TV or a monitor. The display apparatus, such as a TV processes a broadcasting signal transmitted from the outside through various image processing operations such as decoding and scaling operations and provides an image of a desired broadcasting channel.
In a display apparatus, an image processing board, such as a circuit including various chipsets and memories perform the foregoing image processing operations. However, with the development of technology and for the purpose of meeting user's demands and improving convenience and due to other various factors, required functions of the display apparatus become complex. To improve the functions of the display apparatus, i.e., to upgrade the display apparatus, both hardware and software should be considered.
In the case of hardware, all or at least a part of the image processing board mounted in the display apparatus should be physically replaced to upgrade the display apparatus, and this is not efficient from the perspective of both manufacturing and use. To drive advanced software, hardware should be designed corresponding to such software and as a result a general user should purchase a new, upgraded display apparatus.